


March 7 1976

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Childhood Friends, Conversations, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, being late, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: March 7, 1976: Richard "Richie" Tozier's birthday.Oneshot/drabble





	March 7 1976

Eddie Kaspbrak was just doing his own thing, minding his own business, when Richie decided to come over to piss him off. Okay to be fair maybe he had another reason besides that--but in the end he just always said something stupid. They were best friends, so it was okay, but still. So he tried to make sense of what he was saying while he was doing his homework like a good student. Richie made concentrating hard. 

Heh, hard, Richie would've said. Shut up! 

"...you know I was actually supposed to be born on the 6th instead of the 7th," Richie was saying when Eddie finally decided to just stop and listen to him. "My ma went into labor on time, but I took too long and didn't pop out till the next day."

Pop out. Eddie shuddered. But it made sense; he smirked slightly. "Running late since day one. What a shock."

Richie tried to look offended for a second, but...he couldn't exactly say otherwise. Eh. 


End file.
